Field
The present disclosure relates to a parking assistance apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
Discussion of the Background
A vehicle refers to an apparatus that transports people, cargo, and the like from one place to another. Recently, a parking assistance apparatus has been developed and commercialized as a technological development for increasing the convenience of a vehicle user.
The parking assistance apparatus recognizes a parking space around a vehicle to inform a driver of whether parking is possible and, when necessary, outputs a dangerous situation alarm to a user using a sound signal or an optical signal. In some cases, the parking assistance apparatus is in charge of control of steering and speed for parking.
To implement the parking assistance apparatus, at least one sensor for recognizing a parking space, such as an ultrasonic sensor, needs to be installed in the vehicle.
In order for a conventional parking assistance apparatus using the ultrasonic sensor to recognize a parking space, an obstacle such as another vehicle should be present around a space in which a user desires to park a vehicle. If no obstacles are present around the vehicle of the user, parking may be impossible or parking may be performed in an incorrect region having a big difference from user intention.
Accordingly, a technique for accurately recognizing a region in which parking is possible, irrespective of whether an obstacle is present, and providing a parking guide for the parking region is needed.
For convenience and safety of a driver, an around view monitoring (AVM) system has also recently been commercialized, and attempts have been made to recognize a parking region using an AVM image and provide information about the recognized parking region to a user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.